


Karasuno Coffee

by x_Lazart_x



Series: All the Coffee Shop AU's [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, They're both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You're really short and cute and buy a cup of black coffee every day but you make a weird face as you sip it and never finish your drink, are you trying to look mature or something...?</p><p>“Coffee will stunt your growth,” Kageyama blurted out and immediately wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For Donny! Since I dragged you into Haikyu!! hell with me :)

Kageyama hated being at the register in the coffee shop. Technically he’d been hired to help with the baking but right now they were short staffed. So every morning, from the hours of nine to ten, he was stuck manning the front until the second shift arrived. Originally they’d had him start at eight to help with the rush hour traffic but after he’d accidentally made a kid cry on three separate occasions, his boss changed his mind.

So four days a week for the past month he’d been stuck trying to force a smile that didn’t “scare the customers away”. Which was how he knew he knew that the guy standing in front of him hated coffee. Or at the very least didn’t like it, yet he continued to come in several times a week, just to order a large black coffee.

It has started on his second day of being on the register, he’d been distracted by a bright splash of orange pushing his way into the store, laughing at something the person beside him was saying. As corny as it sounds, his laughter seemed to fill the whole place and when he turned his beaming smile in Kageyama’s direction, his heart was suddenly pounding. His co-worker had to physically nudge him to bring his attention back to the customer in front of him.

By the time shorty and his friend made it to the front of the line, Kageyama had managed to drop a cup, screw up an order and Oikawa, his co-worker, asked if he was a complete idiot. Cheeks burning in embarrassment, he scowled vaguely in their direction, not risking looking directly at shorty. God knows what that smile could do up close.

“Welcome to Karasuno Coffee. What can I get you?” he gritted out, forcing himself to stay calm.

“Small green tea,” the grey haired one answered. “My treat Hinata, what will it be? Coffee?” The last word was said teasingly but Kageyama was so distracted by the fact that he now knew his name, to pick up on that. Hinata. It suited him, in a weird way. As much as a name could fit a stranger he was meeting for the first time. Lost in his thoughts, it took the customers clearing their throats for him to realize _Hinata_ has said something. Jerking his eyes up, he made the mistake of meeting Hinata’s gaze. By now his pulse was so loud in his ears, and he was so busy trying to look normal that when Hinata (he couldn’t stop thinking his name) repeated his order he missed it again. When they both stood staring at him expectantly, panic set in. Coffee. Someone had said something about coffee earlier?

“Coffee will stunt your growth,” he blurted out and immediately wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Ignoring Oikawa’s cackling behind him, he tried to get out an explanation. “I...wait-no I mean-”.

“Large coffee. Black,” Hinata interrupted, glowering fiercely.

“What? But you said-” his friend started to object.

“I changed my mind Suga. Large black coffee,” he insisted again. Repeating it back, Kageyama filled out the order, took their money and watched them go to take a seat. Hinata glanced over a time or two, face twisting into a scowl every time their eyes met.

“Smooth. Even I didn’t know you were that much of an idiot,” Oikawa laughed beside him. With a groan, he let his head fall down against the counter. This had never happened to him before, hopefully it would never happen again. Risking another peak at Hinata, he was still being glared at. Yet all he could think about was how cute he looked, his scowl was basically a pout. He was so fucked. And that was just the start. 

* * *

 

After that first meeting, Hinata came in twice a week when Kageyama was manning the front. By this point they had their routine down. Hinata would come in, Kageyama would choke on his own spit in surprise. He’d watch with bated breath as Hinata came to the counter, ordered a large black coffee and stared intently at his face. Which Kageyama knew because he spent the whole time staring right back at him. According to Daichi (who now worked morning with him), he looked like a serial killer picking his next victim.

Anyway, drink ordered, Hinata would grab a seat and they’d both steal glances at each other until Hinata got his coffee. Was he actually worried that Kageyama was a killer? Or that maybe he’d spit in his drink? He wasn’t even allowed to touch the coffee machines….

Adding four packets of sugar to the cup, Kageyama would watch captivated while Hinata pursed his lips and blew on the drink for at least ten minutes. Finally he would take a tiny sip, barely wetting his lips, grimace comically, then take another sip. Each sip was accompanied by face pulling and on one memorable occasion, gagging. All the while staring at Kageyama defiantly . Was he trying to look mature? Or…?

But none of that really mattered. What mattered was that once he accidentally said something funny and Hinata’s laughter and grin were aimed directly at him. Breathe punched out of his lungs, he could only stare dumbly before tentatively smiling back, which Daichi said was even creepier than his serial killer stare. Things changed a little after that. Less scowling, just as much staring and random stuttered lines of conversation.

Kageyama was perfectly content with this little routine that was happening. So of course Daichi had to go and spoil it.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Daichi’s voice in his ear made him flinch. Turning away from where he’d been watching Hinata walk out the door, he took a second to process what had been said.

“Who? Hinata?” He asked incredulously, voice coming out a squeak. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Are you serious?” Disbelief colored his tone. “You _obviously_  like him!”

“What! No I don’t,” he could practically feel his hackles raising. Him like Hinata? That was absurd! He’d barely even spoken to the guy! So what if his smile made his heart race and his head fuzzy? That didn’t have to mean anything. Daichi didn’t say anything, quirking an eyebrow. A beat passed, then two. “ I mean I guess he’s kind of cute,” he blurted out desperately after the silence had stretched on too long. “But that doesn’t mean- well I guess-”

“It’s okay,” Daichi finally took pity on him. “I just thought the two of you might be tired of this frankly terrible flirting.”

“He isn’t flirting with me,” Kageyama protested, mouth turning down into a mutinous scowl.

“He comes in here every other day, at the time you happen to be working, orders a drink he clearly doesn’t like and sits and stares at you,” Daichi explained slowly. “I’m not saying he’s doing it particularly _well_.” He didn’t know what his face was doing, but Daichi let out a huff of laughter, smacked him on the back and went to clean the coffee machines.  Maybe their little routine wasn’t working after all.

 

* * *

 

A week passed, then two. Kageyama had decided that he should at least, maybe, try to talk to Hinata a little bit more. To nobody's surprise that wasn’t really working. He hadn’t been too worried about it though, Hinata didn’t give any indication that he was going to stop coming anytime soon. It didn’t occur to him that when they’d hired Tanaka to help out in the mornings, he suddenly wouldn’t be needed to help out front anymore.

Today was his last day helping at the register. By the time Hinata came in, Kageyama had managed to work himself into a tizzy. Palms clammy, sweat prickling at the back of his neck, he agonized over what to say. Settling on just asking for his number, his pulse kicked into overdrive as Hinata finally came through the door and made his way to the counter.

“Good morning,” that’s right. Now he got pleasant greetings along with a smile in the morning. It made the job a little more tolerable. “Large black coffee.” He also always said his order, even though he always ordered the same thing.

“Why do you always get that when you don’t even like it, dumbass?” The question was out his mouth before he could stop it. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d just left the insult off but well, sometimes he just couldn’t help himself.

“I grew two centimeters last year,” Hinata scowled at him, pushing him money across the counter.

“That’s...nice?” Kageyama managed to force out, but Hinata had already moved away to take his seat. Frustration building, he felt his last chance slipping through his fingers. Still holding Hinata’s cup to be filled out, he hesitated for a second before scribbling on it. Daichi sent him a questioning look when he handed it over but didn’t say anything.

Watching anxiously for Hinata to take his first sip, it suddenly occurred to him that maybe Hinata didn’t like gingerbread, which he’s spontaneously added to his coffee, as well as a few other flavours. All he’d been thinking was that maybe he would like it and it would make a good last impression, since his first one wasn’t so great.

Finally, Hinata raised the cup to his lips and Kageyama stopped breathing. He took a sip, face half pulled into a grimace before he froze. Pulling the cup away from his mouth, eyes wide in surprise, Hinata stared at the cup for a few seconds before trying again. Emitting a noise that Kageyama couldn’t decide if it was excitement or annoyance, Hinata glanced up at him.

Suddenly remembering to suck in a breath, he hoped his face wasn’t as red as he expected, especially when Hinata suddenly jumped up and practically leapt over to the counter.

“What is this?!” he asked, thrusting his cup under Kageyama’s nose.

“Um.. just your coffee but with some gingerbread and stuff. It tastes better if you add flavours dumbass,” and there he goes again with the insults. But he can’t help it! Hinata is staring at him wide eyed like he hung the freaking moon or something.

“Gahh this is awesome! You need to make me this everyday,” Hinata insisted earnestly, half leaning against the counter as if to infect Kageyama with his enthusiasm. Taking another sip, he managed to get foam all over his lip, he had to stop himself from physically reaching over to wipe it.

“Today’s my last day,” Kageyama admitted. “Just being out front! I still work in the back,” he hastened to add when Hinata visibly deflated, leaning back again.

“Oh, but then how will I get my coffee?”

“Someone else will take your order…?” It came out more of a question but honestly, of course there would be someone else here.

“But it won’t be you,” Hinata insisted stubbornly, as if that made all the difference. And maybe it did. Maybe Daichi had been telling the truth and there could actually be something here.

“Well… I could take you for coffee sometime,” he suggested, scratching the back of his head and steadfastly staring at a spot just past Hinata’s shoulder. “Not here! I mean it could be here. But not when I’m working-”  
“Yes!” Hinata cut him off, practically bouncing on the spot. “I have volleyball practise later we should go afterwards! Or you should come watch! I jump super high and go ‘gwah’ then ‘whoosh’ and the ball goes BAM! It’s so cool.”

“Tonight sounds good,” Kageyama got out, suddenly overwhelmed by the huge personality in front of him, it was mesmerizing. And he liked volleyball! Which was great, though he did seem a little short to be a spiker… Suddenly catching sight of the time , Hinata jerked up in a flail of limbs, barely missing the cup in front of him.

“Class! I have to class, Daichi can give you my number! See you tonight!” He called over his shoulder as he bolted for the door, narrowly missing a couple who were just coming in.

“You know him!” Kageyama accused Daichi, who had just been watching everything, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“I do. That’s why I suggested you ask him out, besides you’re blatantly obvious crush. You two will be great together. But if that bothers you I don’t have to give you his number…” Daichi trailed off thoughtfully, slowly pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Just give it to me,” Kageyama sighed, trying his hardest to sound uninterested. Daichi laughed as he gave him the information, not buying it for a second. Neither was anyone else apparently. Just five minutes later and the owner was sending him into the back, something about his smile creeping out the customers.

Not that he cared. He had a date tonight with Hinata. Hinata! Somehow he just knew that they were going to be unstoppable together.A force to be reckoned with and he couldn’t wait to get started.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and give me some prompts on my tumblr -- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
